


Radio Silence

by zaynscheekbones



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: GTOP, M/M, any way just a dumb oneshot, inspired by seunghyun's disappearing act, jiyong is very much the detective emoji in this story, seunghyun is the big eyes, this is dumb but...here we are, where is seunghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynscheekbones/pseuds/zaynscheekbones
Summary: “So, I know where he’s stationed. I can try and turn up there and hope they let me speak to him, or I get myself arrested in Gangnam.”In which Seunghyun is mad at Jiyong, who might be going crazy because of it.





	

 

“I haven’t seen pictures of him, he hasn’t texted _once._ All he’s done is delete some Instagram pictures. This is ridiculous, he knows I’m going to go crazy.”

 

“Going to? I think you need the past tense here, Jiyong.” Youngbae replies, not even bothering to turn around. He’s had this for the past few weeks and is well past the point of getting sick of it. Instead he keeps his gaze fixed on the monitor in front of him, reading over and over the lyrics Jiyong has laid out.

 

“Has he spoken to you?” Jiyong asks. Hands tug at his hair and he wills Youngbae to turn around, give him the attention that he’s so starved of at the moment. The lyrics he’s reading are shit, he knows that. The past month has been completely void of inspiration, something he’s very tempted to blame on Seunghyun.

 

“Why would he speak to me and not you?” Youngbae asks, but then realisation dawns on his face. Jiyong gets his wish as Youngbae spins around to face him. “What did you do?” He asks, warily.

 

Jiyong bites his lip.

 

“That’s not important.”

 

And it _isn’t_ important. Well, at least not to him. How was he supposed to know that Seunghyun would throw a fit after he went to a Murukami exhibition without him? But Jiyong can’t tell Youngbae that, who explicitly warned him that he would face Seunghyun’s wrath if he went alone. Sometimes he thinks Youngbae knows his boyfriend better than he does.

 

Knowing he’s not going to get a proper answer, his friend turns back to the computer screen. A frown deepens on his forehead as he finishes reading the lyrics.

 

“Are you happy with these?” He asks, tentatively. Jiyong knew that would be the response, exactly the reason why he asked Youngbae to look at them instead of anyone else. Criticism is much easier to deal with when it comes with a soft voice and caring eyes.

 

“No.” He sighs, shoving his way over to the computer to scrap the lyrics entirely. They really were awful, but he can’t seem to write anything better when all he can think of is Seunghyun’s complete radio silence. He spends the next half an hour staring at the empty document, willing _anything_ to come to mind. Nothing does though, and once Youngbae leaves the studio to head to the toilet he whips out his phone.

 

Jiyong: why are you being so mean :(

 

He sends to Seunghyun. He flicks his screen upward to see their conversation, seeing an embarrassing amount of whiney texts from himself. The last message Seunghyun sent ended in a ‘fuck you’, and Jiyong hovers over it. This is no where near the worst fight they’ve had, but it’s the first time Seunghyun has been mad at him where Jiyong can’t just worm his way back into the older man’s company. Whether it was with a bottle of wine at a hotel door or simply refusing to leave the other man’s villa, he’d always had a way of diffusing the situation. Now, though, they may be in just different parts of the city but it feels like they’re in different worlds.

 

The door slams shut as Youngbae comes back in and Jiyong puts his phone down quickly, trying his best to look nonchalant. It doesn’t work, though; his best friend has the perceptive skills of a hawk. He sighs, flopping down into the chair beside Jiyong.

 

“Let’s go out tonight, take your mind off things.” He says, offering Jiyong a small smile. Usually Jiyong hates being pitied, but at times like these it isn’t so bad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So, I know where he’s stationed. I can try and turn up there and hope they let me speak to him, or I get myself arrested in Gangnam.” He says, hands propping up his head on the table. He’s 3 bottles of soju deep, and the only person left listening to him is a very charitable Chaerin. Their faces are equally flushed from the alcohol and they’ve driven everyone else away, both lamenting about their sad lives for the past hour.

 

“Second option, all the way.” She says, with a giggle.

 

“You think?” Jiyong asks back. The alcohol in his system doesn’t know whether he’s joking or not.

 

“No.” Chaerin replies. She’s still laughing, hands up to cover her mouth as her shoulders shake.

  
  
“I’m gonna go do it, how hard can it be? We once had to pay dispatch off after Seungri got caught pissing in the street. I can do way worse than that.”

 

“You can but you _won’t._ ” She says. She doesn’t know if he’s joking now, and if he’s honest; neither does he. “He’ll speak to you eventually. You know what he’s like.”

 

Stubborn, childish, irrational. He can’t stand that about Seunghyun, and many times it’s lead to terrible fights. But the good outweighs the bad, by a mile. And Jiyong is sure that if Seunghyun was asked to list out the things he didn’t like about Jiyong they would be there for days. Although he mentioned this to Chaerin, once, who argued that Seunghyun was so blinded by love (or so far up his arse, as she nicely put it) she doubted he would be able to name a single flaw. In a world where strangers will crucify him for breathing, that’s always been a nice thought to hold onto. He pulls out a cigarette, offering another one to Chaerin who takes it gladly. They sit there in silence for a while, thoughts wandering. He does indeed know where Seunghyun is stationed, and Netizens may talk, but he’ll be dammed if he’s ever lived according to their wishes.

 

“I can hear the cogs turning in your head.” Chaerin eventually says, breaking him away from his thoughts. “Dara says she’s about tonight, wanna go meet her?” She waves her phone in front of his face. Jiyong looks around, realising that everyone else has likely peeled off home.

 

“Sure.” He says.

 

They end up in Itaewon after Chaerin and Dara both shoot down any mention of Gangnam. It has very little effect on Jiyong, though, who looks to every policeman they pass hoping to see Seunghyun’s face looking back at him. Every sharp jaw, long eyelash or high cheekbone has him hopeful, and Dara eventually shakes him.

 

“You need to get him off your mind.” Clutching his shoulders, she shouts into his ear. The club music is shit and she’s had far more to drink than him, but when she initiates shots she doesn’t have to ask twice. The three of them down their drinks, wincing as the tequila hits their throats. At some point Dara disappears to find the rest of her friends, leaving just him and Chaerin grinding on the dance floor. When he wakes up the next morning he doesn’t remember much of the night, but it was a good one if the pounding in his head is anything to go by. There’s a text from Seunghyun in his phone, and in his hung-over state he almost cries from happiness. That happiness is short lived, though, as he opens up the message.

 

 

Seunghyun: were you trying to make me jealous last night?

 

 

There’s no emoji, no kiss. Jiyong stares at it with dread building in the pit of his stomach.

 

 

Jiyong: what? x

 

 

Seunghyun: you and Chaerin.

 

 

Jiyong groans. At some point in the night Chaerin had decided to Instagram a picture of them. In the moment, Jiyong knew it would be a bad idea. He went along with it anyway though, draping his arm down the front of her body. There’s nothing between them, never has been. Seunghyun knows that, and yet there’s always been a part of him that _didn’t_. Jiyong has wished for a long time that Seunghyun would just believe him, but he’s come to accept that this kind of irrationality is just part and parcel of being with Seunghyun. 

 

Still bloody annoying, though.

 

 

Jiyong: you know it’s not like that. x

 

 

Jiyong: I’m thinking about coming to visit you, sound alright? x

 

 

Seunghyun: you’ll just cause chaos. Don’t come.

 

 

Jiyong: Seunghyun :(

 

 

The three little dots come up on the screen to show that Seunghyun is typing, but then a message never materialises. He lets out a bigger groan this time, hitting his head back into the pillow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

If he was feeling crazy before, though, he’s reached an entirely new level now.

 

“Seunghyun-hyung called last night.” Daesung says. They’ve barely sat down in the restaurant before the conversation turns towards his boyfriend. Usually he wouldn’t mind; usually it would be him bringing Seunghyun up at every opportunity. Over the past few weeks though any mention of the other man’s name has just brought frustration. “Said he’s cheering for me and the album.”

 

“How did he sound?” Youngbae asks, flicking his gaze towards Jiyong.

 

“Tired…I don’t know. He said he was fine but I think he’s just worried he’ll inconvenience me if he tells the truth.” Daesung answers. Jiyong tries his hardest to look casual, but then Seungri decides to speak.

 

“How does he seem to you, Jiyong?”

 

“I wouldn’t know. We had an argument and he won’t talk to me.” Jiyong answers, but not after a loud sigh. He can see small grins come over the others’ faces; they have seen this happen on many occasion.

 

“What was it about this time? Did he call Ai ugly again? Or did you accidentally drink a wine he’s planning on saving until the year 3001?” Seungri asks, seeing an opportunity to take the piss out of his hyungs and running with it. Jiyong puts his head in his hands, making sure to avoid Youngbae’s gaze when he answers.

 

“I went to an exhibition without him.” He says, voice muffled by his hoody. “Murukami’s a friend and he invited me personally and I thought it would be rude not to go.” He says, hurrying to explain himself as if Seunghyun were there with them. The others laugh, more than Jiyong would like.

 

“Look, he probably just feels left out. Or like he’s missing out. One of the two.” Youngbae says, once the laughter’s died down. “The point is that _I get that._ And you probably do too.”

 

Youngbae’s wrong; Jiyong doesn’t get it.

 

“Oh, so if Hyorin did something like this whilst you were off in the military you wouldn’t speak to her for three weeks?” He asks, making no effort to keep the acid out of his voice. Thankfully, it doesn’t seem to ruffle Youngbae.

 

“No, but then I’m not Seunghyun.” He says, with an annoyingly knowing smile.

 

Youngbae’s right, there. He’s not Seunghyun. Their oldest member is the most wonderful man Jiyong has ever laid eyes on, and yet he’s simultaneously the most infuriating. It’s reached the point where he’s ready to tear out clumps of hair, and it’s only his upcoming album that is preventing him from doing so. An album that is yet to have a concept, a title song or any b-sides for that matter. Something which is unequivocally Seunghyun’s fault.

 

Ai snuggles up to him later that night, making him feel slightly less alone. The light from his laptop against the dark room is hurting his eyes, and yet he’s too lazy to turn the light on, having lain in bed since before the sun started to dip down. He presses the right arrow on his keyboard again and again, flicking through his pictures until he reaches the ones he was looking for. It’s the bunch he took in Paris, starting off with just him and Soonho. Later, Seunghyun joins in. They’d had a massive argument the day before Jiyong was scheduled to fly, and he’d arrived in Paris with puffy eyes and a headache from crying so much. Seunghyun had flown out to Paris the next day, terrified that they’d broken up. They were never in any danger of breaking up; Jiyong had just been jealous and irrational about an actress Seunghyun had to kiss, and Seunghyun himself had been stressed and tired. But when he flew out to Paris, when he met Jiyong at his hotel room with wide eyes and messy hair Jiyong had realised just how much he loved him. It was almost enough to knock him to his feet.

 

Soft purring next to him breaks him from his memories, and he begins to realise what he needs to do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Putting his plan into action begins to require more work than he’d first expected, whilst sitting in his bed that night with Ai on his lap. He felt almost Bond-esque, devising a plan that was almost certainly going to get him into trouble with a glass of whisky in one hand and a cat in the other. Now though, as he’s speaking to Dami and watching a look of incredulity spread over her face, he’s beginning to realise that being a Bond villain is a lot harder than that.

 

“You want me to do _what_?” She asks, eyes wide open. There’s no anger behind her voice, but Jiyong expects that’s because she’s pretty sure he’s joking. Sadly, he’s not.

 

“Like I said, we’re going to go in together, say your car has been stolen. You’re going to speak to them, fill in whatever reports they need you too and I’m going to scout around for Seunghyun. He told Seungri they had him doing paper work so he has to be at a computer somewhere.” He explains, once more. The look on her face doesn’t change, though.

 

“Ok, but my car hasn’t been stolen. Nor will it be. Lying to the police is a criminal offence, I’m not going to risk a criminal record just so you can get in a quickie with your boyfriend.”

 

“Hey! That’s not why I’m doing this. He hasn’t spoken to me properly in a month, now.” Her gaze softens at that, and soon there’s a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Find a way that doesn’t end up with me locked inside your boyfriend’s cells and I’ll help you.”

 

Which is exactly what he does. It takes him two days to come up with a new plan, two days of dodging YG’s calls about the album and avoiding all other adult responsibilities, but he eventually has one. He doesn’t tell Dami this time because frankly it isn’t much better than the last idea. This one he can do alone, though, which finds him in the middle of Gangnam wearing his best disguise. He picked a Tuesday, knowing the streets would be somewhat quiet with everyone off at work, but that still doesn’t stop the paranoia of people looking at him.

 

Tugging his cap further down his head, he makes his way through the streets. He keeps his head down, following his maps until the voice tells him he’s reached his destination. Looking up, he sees the police station right in front of him. Apprehension floods through him for the first time that day, something he’d done such a good job of supressing. But, pushing through it, he jerks his headphones out of his phone. He looks around for a bin, but realises he needs one further away and retraces his steps back along some side streets. This is it, he has to fully commit now, he thinks, as he slides his phone into the bin. A small voice at the back of his head protests, says _you’ve really lost it now_ , but he silences it. The apprehension keeps building as he makes his way back to the building, walking inside the automatic doors once he reaches them to be greeted first by a receptionist. Men in uniform make their way around the office and no one spares a second glance at Jiyong. He’s beginning to feel like he could slip in entirely unnoticed. He sticks to the plan, though, turning to the receptionist.

 

“I’d like to make a report; my phone was stolen.” He says. He’s out of his depth here, feeling like a little kid again despite turning 30 in August. The receptionist is about to reply when someone approaches the desk. He’s looking at Jiyong intently, and takes less than a heartbeat for Jiyong to recognise that frown. Dark circles line Seunghyun’s eyes, and he does _not_ look happy to see Jiyong.

 

“Can I help you?” He asks, crossing his arms.

 

“Someone stole my phone, officer.” He replies, careful to keep any sound of joking out of his voice. He has a feeling Seunghyun wouldn’t appreciate it at the current time. “I want to fill in a report.”

 

Although Seunghyun makes no outward sign of it, Jiyong can practically hear the inward groan that goes on inside the other man’s body. He sees his jaw clench and his fist tighten against the report he’s holding, but he motions for Jiyong to follow him anyway. He lightly pushes Jiyong into a chair at a desk that he assumes is Seunghyun’s, and sits down into the one beside it.

 

“What are you doing here? I told you that you would just cause a scene.” He says, resignedly.

 

“I don’t see any scene.” Jiyong replies, looking around the room. So far, no one has noticed him. Or if they have, then they have the courtesy to act like they haven’t. “I’m here because you won’t speak to me.”

 

Seunghyun avoids his gaze.

 

“I’m worried about us. This is the first time I haven’t been able to fix things when they went wrong.” He carries on, leaving the report empty. “It might seem dramatic, me coming down here, but in all honesty I’ve felt like crap and you’ve been a bit of a dickhead. So I’m here. Deal with it.”

 

The other man looks at the empty report in front of him, picking it up and scrapping it.

 

“Come on, I’m going to take my break now.” He says, standing up and waiting for Jiyong to do the same. He motions to the receptionist that he’s taking 10 as they make their way out of the building, walking around the corner to a secluded car-park. In the sunlight Jiyong can see him so much clearer, and it strikes him that it really has been two months since he last saw Seunghyun.

 

“Sorry I’ve been a dickhead. You going to that exhibition, though, _god_ it pissed me off. I was in a bad mood anyway and then saw that and you know you didn’t even _tell me_ Ji, I had to find out through your fucking Instagram.” Seunghyun launches off. This is the most Jiyong has gotten him to talk about the situation in weeks, so he lets him go off. “And then it was easy to stay mad, I guess. Easier than feeling lonely or missing you. But I’m sorry I made you feel like crap.” He runs a hand through his hair with the last bit, but Jiyong believes him. There may be a lot he doesn’t understand about Seunghyun (and probably never will) but if there’s one thing he does it’s that the other man is inherently _good_.

 

“It’s ok.” He replies. It’s not perfect, but it’s something. “You know you wouldn’t have to miss me if you’d just talk to me every once in a while.” He digs, a small smile on his face to try and take the edge off it. Seunghyun shares his smile.

 

“It’s not that easy, and you know it.” He says, ruefully. “Was your phone really stolen?”

 

“No, no. I just shoved it in a bin.”

 

Seunghyun almost chokes.

 

“What? Why would you do that?” He asks, incredulously. Jiyong is beginning to feel more and more ridiculous.

 

“I was worried this would go pear-shaped and I would never see you. Thought they would try and track my phone. I didn’t want them to find it in the bottom of my bag.” He tries to explain, it sounds perfectly reasonable to his ears but Seunghyun’s face suggests otherwise. If he has anymore jokes to make, though, he keeps them to himself. Suddenly he’s pulled into Seunghyun’s body, enveloped by two strong arms.

 

“You’re crazy.” Seunghyun whispers. “I love it.”  

 

Jiyong goes to break apart the hug, but he can feel Seunghyun resisting it. Instead, he lets his body melt into the other man’s. Netizens be dammed, if he wants to hug his boyfriend then he’s going to hug his boyfriend.

 

“You said you were worried about us.” Seunghyun mutters, into the crook of his neck. “Don’t be.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s hard to explain to Soonho just why he needs a new phone, but once it’s in his hands the first thing he does is text Seunghyun his new number. After that, Seunghyun makes a point of messaging him as much as possible, to the point where it almost starts to annoy Jiyong. Stupid jokes and memes that only Youngbae would enjoy, and when he sees his friend snickering into his phone he knows Seunghyun has just done a mass text. He’s not complaining, though. Far from it. It’s still hard, and they still have a lot of arguments. Their next argument comes after Seunghyun takes it upon himself to let the others know what lengths Jiyong was prepared to go to see him again. He doesn’t hear the end of it for _weeks,_ and (it’s probably karma) the story travels around their friends, eventually reaching their CEO himself.  

 

“So this is why we’ve had to delay your album?” Yang  asks to a very embarrassed Jiyong one day. Jiyong purses his lips, far from willing to talk about this. “Well, regardless of the reason, I hope you can get to working on it again now?” He prompts, once he surrenders to Jiyong’s silence.

 

As soon as he’s out of the office Jiyong pulls out his phone, dragging up his conversation with Seunghyun.

 

 

Jiyong: any suggestions for a new concept?

 

 

Seunghyun: you have a lot of nerve asking for help right now.

 

 

He groans, kicking the wall closest to him. It earns him a glance backwards from some dancers walking down the hall, and he grits his teeth as he types out a reply.

 

 

Jiyong: what have I done now?

 

 

Seunghyun: …

 

 

“Youngbae.” He says, opening the door to the studio and interrupting his friend’s session with Teddy. With all the drama of a Shakespearian play he flops down onto the monitor, feeling buttons slide up and down underneath his body. “Seunghyun is mad again.” He sighs.


End file.
